1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to packet-switching networks and, more particularly, to systems and methods for routing packets through external memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Sporadically, switches in packet-switching networks experience instantaneous bursts of unusually-high data traffic. During these high-traffic bursts, the switches can drop data packets. These dropped packets can cause problems. As such, there is an ongoing effort to reduce dropped packets.